


【金黑】误打误撞pwp

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【金黑】误打误撞pwp

　“你和他寻找的弟弟非常符合，”一身全黑西装的男人打量着面前的青年，眼神像是看一件货品一样，带着挑剔和算计，“应当能够暂时地接近他。”

　　艾瑞克手里拿着几张从西装男那得来的照片，俊朗的面庞即使假装温顺，那眼睛里也是满满的桀骜不驯。

　　几张照片上都是同一个男人，艾瑞克认得，瓦坎达集团的当家人。艾瑞克记得初次在电视上看见这个男人时，配合着那个男人出色的五官，第一次觉得和自己相同的肤色竟然能够如此让人惊艳。

　　他的任务，是接近这个高高在上的男人。如果不是因为缺钱误打误撞接下这个任务，他想他永远都不会有机会接近这样的人。

　　“我会安排人将你带到他面前，想必你的血很快就会被拿去做亲缘鉴定，但是到鉴定结果出来前，你至少有一晚上的时间呆在他身边。虽然时间不长，但是总比之前那些一见面就被扔出来的好太多。光这样，你当然是接触不到他的私人电脑的，所以……”西装男露出一个暧昧的笑，“我需要你献一下身，利用他背德的愧疚心将你带回他的住处，然后你趁机盗取他私人电脑里我要的文件，第二天结果出来他发现是误会，但是对你肯定还是有愧疚，所以你可以安然无恙地回来。”

　　“最后，你将东西交给我，任务就完成了。”

　　“操！”艾瑞克突然反应过来，整个人炸开，“你只说设法接近他，没说老子要送上去给他操啊！”

　　西装男冷静地看着激动的少年，笑容平静，“那你能想到更好的能够在一晚上拿到东西的方法吗？特查拉身边的防卫连个蚊子都飞不进去，也没什么特殊癖好可以让我们钻空子。不就是一夜情吗，三百万足够让人把你的屁股剁下来了，何况我只是让你给他操一顿。你不亏。”

　　艾瑞克攥着手里五十万的定金支票，深呼吸压下心中怒骂的冲动，黑着脸咬牙看着他，“我他妈怎么知道这个特查拉喜不喜欢操男人。更何况我是以他表弟的身份接近他的，他是疯了才会扑上来！”

　　“这个不用你操心。喏，这是那种药，只要让他喝下去，管你是公是母，是弟弟还是哥哥。”

　　艾瑞克大可以将支票扔到他脸上，潇洒地扭头就走。不过是缺钱而已，他有的是路子赚钱。但是，不知道怎么的，目光落在照片上男人温柔的侧脸上，脑袋一热就应了下来。

　　“什么时候开始？”

　　……

　　艾瑞克是傍晚的时候被带到特查拉面前的，这个时间点，不得不说非常微妙。

　　被一个看上去凶巴巴的女人带进办公室，他看见那个好看的，甚至可以称得上漂亮的男人从文件里抬头向他看来，卷翘的睫毛下一双眸子温温润润，在看到他的长相时明显地亮了一下，而艾瑞克就像被这水润的亮光闪到了一样，心跳瞬间加快。

　　妈的。艾瑞克看着办公桌后的男人清清浅浅地冲他笑，喉结忍不住上下动了动，脑袋里突兀地冒出一个想法：被他操也没什么不能接受的。

　　“你叫……艾瑞克？是吗？”

　　艾瑞克从来没有听过有人能够将他这个普通至极的名字念出华丽的味道。

　　看见英俊的青年乖顺地点头，特查拉迅速进入兄长的角色。

　　“鉴定结果要明早才能出来，我先请你吃个饭吧。”

　　艾瑞克没有想到，特查拉直接将他带到了家里，亲自做饭。或许是他的愕然表现的太明显，特查拉笑着跟他说：“听说你并没有固定的住处，所以干脆带你来我家吃饭，顺便住一晚上。我想，或许我们以后能够一直住在一起。”

　　艾瑞克知道他说的是亲缘鉴定的事，对此他在心里表示遗憾。他非常确定，从来没有在自己已经过世的短命父亲嘴里听过他有任何的亲戚，更别谈如此身份显赫的亲戚了。

　　看着男人脱下西装，挽起袖子走进厨房，艾瑞克打量了一下这栋小别墅，跟上去与特查拉说话，语气里尽量装出些该有的拘谨。

　　“我可以先去洗个澡吗？”

　　“当然可以，客房在二楼走廊左边第一间。不过你应该没有换洗的衣服，先穿浴室里的浴袍将就着吧，明早我会叫人送衣服来。”

　　听见特查拉一脸正气地要求自己在浴袍里挂空档，艾瑞克头疼了一下。

　　哦豁……直的。

　　插在外套口袋里的手揉着装着药水的小玻璃瓶，艾瑞克心事重重地上了楼，迅速洗了澡，在一片水雾弥漫里盯着镜子里的自己发呆了几分钟，骂骂咧咧地将手指试探性地探入自己身后的某处。在戳了半天都没进去，反而累出一头汗后，艾瑞克绷着脸又冲了个澡，套上浴袍，将玻璃瓶捏在手里就走了出去。

　　妈的，算了。特查拉看上去那么温柔，应该会帮他做扩张的……吧？

　　下楼，看见餐桌上已经摆上了几份简单的吃食，特查拉明显也不是多精通厨艺，做的都是最简单的食物。

　　两人安静地共进晚餐，艾瑞克加快了进食的速度，比特查拉先吃完，主动去酒柜上拿了瓶酒，倒了两杯端过来。给特查拉的那杯里，被他加了药。

　　特查拉笑着接过，一口气喝完了，眼中甚至还带有欣慰的意味，满脸写着：我表弟真乖。

　　两人在沙发上聊天时，看着面前的人眼神越来越迷离，呼吸越来越重，艾瑞克表面冷静地问他怎么了，实际上内心里无数座活火山喷发。

　　卧槽来了来了……

　　“我……我不知道……”特查拉扯开自己的衣领使更多的肌肤接触到凉丝丝的空气，表情一片空茫，“我想要……”

　　确定特查拉已经神志不清，艾瑞克咬咬牙脱下浴袍，赤裸地走过去趴伏在他面前。

　　“我给你。”

　　这句话说完，他闭上眼，一脸慷慨就义。然而，屁股蛋在空气中抖了半天，也没有意料之中的抚摸，反而在这段时间内，艾瑞克的脑袋里电光火石地闪过一个念头：既然这个药可以让特查拉神志不清，那他直接让特查拉带他去房间里找电脑不就好了，为什么要被操？！

　　想到这，艾瑞克迅速直起身子收回屁股蛋，扭头看向半天没有动静的男人。一副靡丽至极的画面毫无预料地出现在他面前。

　　男人的衬衫已经被他自己蹭得大开，露出巧克力色的肌肉分明的胸膛，两颗褐色的小豆颤颤巍巍地立在空气中，随着胸膛起伏一抖一抖。裤子被他自己褪到腿弯，松松垮垮地搭在膝盖上，紧实的大腿毫无防备地大张着，他一只手圈在挺立的欲望上上下撸动着，一只手从腿弯绕到自己的菊穴口，修长的手指颤抖着在褶皱上揉捻，勾扯……

　　Fuck……

　　艾瑞克发誓，他看见了特查拉穴口晶晶亮亮的水光。

　　感受到自己胯下瞬间精神的欲望，艾瑞克的眼神一寸寸地暗下，浴火一点点的烧上心头，烧的他眼角隐隐发红。

　　Fuck……原来特查拉是个被操的货。

　　站起来走到自己寻找着快感的艳丽尤物身前，盯着特查拉漂亮温柔的面庞在欲望的侵蚀下像罂粟一般染上媚意，伸手扯掉将掉不掉的裤子，然后用力按在张开着的腿弯上，将特查拉的腿压成完美的M形。

　　悬空在沙发外的紧俏的屁股在这个动作下微微颤抖着，连带着分量不轻的肉棒也一抖一抖，顶端分泌出一些透明的液体，挂在柱身上，看起来可怜又可爱。被他自己玩弄得染上艳色的穴口自发地张合，褶皱中隐隐的水光让艾瑞克突然头脑一热，屈腿跪下，脑袋凑过去，近距离地观察那个可爱的小洞，然后伸出舌头，舔了上去。

　　“哈啊！”

　　甜腻的声音飘进耳朵，艾瑞克的脑袋突然清醒。

　　哦凑他在干什么？！赶紧拿了东西跑路啊！

　　在他用极大的意志力收回自己的舌头，松开自己撑开这个男人大腿的手，起身用力扣着男人的下巴，逼着那双水汽弥漫的眼睛看着自己，准备诱哄男人带他去开私人电脑的时候，软倒在沙发上的男人不知道哪来的力气，上身突然贴上艾瑞克光裸的胸膛，垮着衬衫的手臂绕到艾瑞克的脖子上暧昧地勾着，被他自己咬出了一个可爱牙印的丰满嘴唇在艾瑞克完全没来得及反应的时候贴上了艾瑞克由于惊讶而微张的唇。

　　艾瑞克只看见那张艳丽的脸离自己越来越近，感到自己的唇被香软的东西覆盖，然后，一条滑腻的、带着酒香的小舌就钻了进来，有些生涩却热情无比地勾弄着他的舌头。而且，因为艾瑞克身上不着寸缕，所以他清晰地感受到自己的腰上环绕上了两条修长的腿，而自己的肉棒不可抗力地贴上另一根，在对方腰肢的扭动下相互磨蹭着。

　　我操操操操操操……

　　艾瑞克双手一箍，狠狠地将特查拉柔韧的身体按向自己，舌头反客为主，钻进特查拉滑腻的口腔狠狠地舔舐。感觉到压在怀里的身体忍不住地轻颤着，环在自己腰上的双腿也渐渐失去力气软了下来，他的手从对方腰肢上滑到挺翘的臀部上，狠狠揉捏了两下后托住，同时腿部一个用力，搂着特查拉来了一个转身，使两人的位置发生了调换，自己躺在了沙发上，而特查拉双腿大张，全身上下就挂着一件皱巴巴的衬衫骑在他的胯部。

　　两人的唇瓣一直没分开，在他凶猛的攻势下特查拉只能软下身子趴在他的胸膛上，从喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。

　　手掌抓在特查拉紧实的臀肉上，用力揉捏拉扯，虽然看不到，但是艾瑞克可以想象那美妙的穴口随着臀肉的分开或挤压而不停地伸缩。

　　真是光想想，就想……把这个人操死在自己身上。

　　艾瑞克松开被自己吸得艳红的唇，感受着急促地拍打着自己脖颈的凌乱呼吸，和特查拉胸前不停蹭着自己的两颗小豆豆，只觉得自己被压在特查拉臀下的巨龙又涨大了一圈。

　　去他妈的任务，他要干死这个男人……徘徊在穴口的手指一下子戳进去两根，引起特查拉一声惊呼，身体反射性地一弹，却因为腰肢发软仍然紧紧地贴着艾瑞克壮硕的身体。

　　艾瑞克呼吸粗重地感受着从手指传来的被吮吸的触感，湿热的穴肉紧紧吸着他的手指，而自动分泌的滑腻液体却让他可以没有障碍地快速抽送。

　　妈的，水这么多，这个骚货不会是和别人做惯了吧？！

　　突然的怒气让艾瑞克猛地又加进一根手指，并且开始急速地抽送，红艳的菊穴被手指一次次地打开，在还没有收缩回去时又被手指猛地撞开，透明的肠液在这样的攻势下不停地被带出，沾得手上、臀上到处都是，晶晶亮亮一片淫靡。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

　　原本身体就因为药的缘故敏感至极，最瘙痒难耐的地方突然涌上强烈的快感，特查拉控制不住地连声呻吟着，泪水从眼角止不住地溢出，沾湿了浓密的睫毛，使睫毛湿成了一绺一绺的，配着水雾荡漾的眸子，分外惹人爱怜。

　　艾瑞克垂眸看着特查拉意乱情迷的脸，伸出舌头温柔地舔舐上让他心动不已的眼睫。而身下，艾瑞克抽出了快将特查拉送上天的三根手指，双手捧着特查拉的臀部抬离了自己的身体，自己的肉棒不再被挤压而挺直地翘起，恰好打在特查拉的臀缝之中。

　　“哼嗯……”

　　穴口被灼热的肉棒蹭到，特查拉仿佛知道接下来要发生什么似的发出小小的闷哼。很快，紧张得不停张合着的穴口被准确地对准了肉棒，然后托着特查拉臀部的两只手一松，在重力的作用下，肉棒直接整根没入菊穴之中。

　　“哈啊！”

　　“嘶……”

　　柱身被层层叠叠的媚肉瞬间包裹住的感觉令艾瑞克头皮发麻，仿佛有无数张小嘴在对他的肉棒进行着热吻。被快感冲击的艾瑞克大手扣住特查拉的腰肢，立马就开始大开大合地狠操了起来。大手带着特查拉发软的腰肢一上一下地耸动着，同时自己的腰部也用上了力气，在那诱人的穴口被按下来时狠狠地往上挺动，使他的每一次撞入都进到甬道的最深处。

　　“啊……啊……不……慢，慢点！呀啊！”

　　特查拉的身体被顶撞得一上一下，不停涌上脑海的快感折磨得他快要疯掉。

　　“慢点？”艾瑞克邪邪一笑，突然在一个强烈的撞击后挺住，腰部用力顶住特查拉的臀部，肉棒深埋在蜜穴里，然后开始左右研磨，顶弄着最深的那一点，“这样？”

　　“不呀啊啊啊啊！不要磨！太深了！”

　　强烈的刺激下，特查拉挺起了腰，背部猛地向后弓出优美的弧度。失神地盯着上方，眼睛里蕴满了泪水，在颤抖之下被晃了出来，形成一道道泪痕流进鬓角的发里。

　　“真不好伺候。”艾瑞克也坐了起来，低头含住特查拉的左乳，在伸舌舔弄褐色的乳晕时含糊地嘀咕着，同时臀部和双手又开始发力，埋在蜜穴里的巨龙再次开始狠力地冲撞。

　　“啊……啊……唔！”

　　这样狠操了特查拉一会儿，在特查拉第一次颤颤巍巍地射出来后，艾瑞克抬首堵住那张不停吐着动人呻吟的小嘴，同时托着特查拉的臀部，大腿用力就保持着两人相连的姿势站了起来。

　　缠绵的法式热吻后，艾瑞克又去叼弄特查拉可爱的耳垂，同时迈开步伐向二楼走去，在走动时肉棒随着动作一抽一插，就像是在缓慢地操干一样。

　　“宝贝告诉我，你的房间是哪一间？”

　　特查拉被这个姿势彻底地操熟了，趴在艾瑞克的身上随着每一次缓慢地插入而颤抖着。

　　“右手边……第一间……唔啊！”

　　奖励似的狠狠顶弄了一记，艾瑞克握着特查拉的手用他的指纹打开了房门，抱着特查拉将他狠狠地压在了大床上。

　　特查拉还没有来得及惊叫出声，惊呼就破碎在了一连串狂风骤雨般的操干中，只能发出零零散散的呻吟，在自己的床上，被干到一次又一次登上快感的顶峰。

　　……

　　在艾瑞克冷静下来时，天边已经开始泛起鱼肚白。

　　看着被干昏过去的特查拉双腿大张地躺在自己身下，胸膛、腹部、腿根、菊穴里都是满满当当的精液，脑袋里瞬间被“完了”两个字刷屏。

　　似乎是有些冷了，熟睡中的特查拉缩了缩身子，自动往艾瑞克怀里蹭了蹭。

　　“……”感受到自己胯下的蠢蠢欲动，艾瑞克默默挪了挪屁股，愣了一会后认命地抱起一身凌乱的特查拉往浴室走去。

　　他现在完全不想去思考什么任务了，就现在这个情况，他觉得自己的小命堪忧。别说特查拉对他愧疚了，明天等他醒来能不拿刀把他剁了都是好的了。

　　将特查拉的全身上下细细清洗了一遍，在清理他菊穴中的精液时实在忍不住对着特查拉的睡颜又撸了一发，射的特查拉满身都是，于是又沉默着将特查拉重新清洗了一遍。也是被折腾狠了，特查拉居然一点醒过来的迹象都没有。

　　找出新床单被套换上，将特查拉从浴室中抱出后放到了床上，盯着他熟睡的脸看了半天后放弃思考，也躺了进去将特查拉的身子搂到怀里抱着睡觉。

　　不管了……要杀要剐随他吧。

　　刚闭上眼，刚刚在他洗澡后下楼去拿上来放在床头柜上的两人的手机之中的一个突然亮起了屏幕，收到信息的通知声音赶走了艾瑞克的睡意。

　　长臂一伸，将手机拿过来打开，发现没有输入密码直接就进入了界面，意识到这不是自己的手机。然而，眼睛还是不受控制地浏览完了信息。

　　是血缘关系的鉴定报告。

　　“……卧槽？！”

　　好消息是，他可能不用死了。

　　坏消息是，他刚刚操了自己的亲表哥。

　　而且，他非常想，继续操下去……

\----------------------

肾亏.......


End file.
